Angels and Demons
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she appears to be. She is in fact 22 year old Bella Buell, married to Ryan Buell and investigator of paranormal activities. Why is she at Forks High pretending to be a student and what will she do about her crazy stalker, Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

God this wig was itchy and the contacts were bugging the hell out of me, but I had to wear them.

I was on my way to Forks, Washington to live with my dad and I had to pretend to be an 18 year old high school student. Though I understood why I hated the thought of leaving Ryan.

Ryan came to me about a week ago and told me the story of his childhood. I knew he was hiding something bad and now that I knew what, I could understand why he kept it hidden.

Ryan told me about how he has been able to see ghosts since he was a boy. He told me about this... Thing he saw as a boy and how it smiled it him in this creepy way, with all of its teeth showing.

He told me how Claude found out about his ability and helped him learn to control it and that Claude has set up a TV show with Ryan going to places that are haunted and communicating with the ghosts.

I wish he had told me sooner, because I've been able to see ghosts since I was 9 and I could've helped him.

Now once again, Ryan's stalker ghost had tracked him down to our new home and we decided that I would need to go and live with my dad for my own safety, until Ryan could get rid of it.

So now here I am, my 5'8 frame dressed up like a high school kid. My green eyes are now brown and my black hair is cover with this itchy brown wig.

And Forks here i come..


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels and Demons!**

**Chapter 1: Truth's Out!**

We all sat in English class, the only class that I don't have my stalker, Edward Cullen, when the intercom crackled and a disjointed voice said: "Can all students please move the Cafeteria now? All classes for the rest of the week have been cancelled!" Some students cheered obviously happy at the thought of this unexpected holiday.

I was confused when I saw dad was there and I went to go over but I felt someone drag me to his/her place. I turned to see that it was my stalker and I turned to dad with pleading eyes. Dad immediately came over and pulled me away from the freak who doesn't want to leave me alone. He glared long and hard at Edward, and just then the Cullen's and Hale's parents came in to see what this was all about. Dad took my arm and led me to a chair near him and his co-worker officer Rick Davis, who smiled softly at me and I smiled back.

Dad gave me my rings and my regular clothes before saying: "Your husband and your team will be arriving on Friday, Bells. That's why I'm giving you your things. Please take off that awful wig and contacts. I want to see the real you not this boring looking Bella!"

I smiled and thanked him. I quickly went behind the screen that was set up at the back of the cafeteria and changed into my regular clothes, taking of the wig and contacts. No one could see what I was doing, but I could hear the whispers as everyone wondered what was going on.

The principal saw me looking out from the screen, so he smiled and said: "You're probably wondering why I have asked both parents and students to be here and why we cancel the week's classes. A student, who wished to remain anonymous for now, was pushed down the stair by someone invisible. This thing pushed her so hard that she cracked her head open and she came to us right after and told us. So we in turn called in a team called Paranormal State on TV and in college they are called as Paranormal Research Society. We have a representative from there here right now to tell you more about this team and what it is they do. Please come out and tell everyone who you were until now and who you really are!"

I walked out from behind the screen and everyone turned to watch me as I graciously walked up to the principal. I smiled at the Mr Greene, the principal, then nurse Harris, janitor George Smith and at my biology teacher, before taking the mike, clearing my throat and saying: "Hi. You all know me as Bella Swan. But in reality I am Bella Buell. I am 22 years old and married to one of the Paranormal State Crew, Ryan Buell. The reason why I came here and took on a different identity is because my husband has been stalked by a demon and I needed to be protected. A demon is what we as humans would look like in hell basically. Anyways, I came here and played this naive, plain Bella Swan with Dad's help and with the full knowledge of the law enforcement team. I am telling you all now is because of the things happening in this school. I met Ryan for 4 years ago, in Summer school and we fell in love and soon after we graduated from High School we got married. I learned about his childhood plagues, that he tried to forget so badly because he felt so ashamed and depressed about his past, but I was there for him in every way possible. I have also had some experiences that still creeps me out. When I was 9, my grandmother on mother's side died, I saw her spirit and she told me to be happy and to go on. Since then I have been able to see spirits more frequently, and if Chip Coffey hadn't help me to control my rescue medium and empathic powers with the unknown, I would've gone insane. So anyways, on Friday, my husband and our team will be arriving and we will do a live show for you to watch on a TV in here, as we roam the halls of the school. You will be able to see how we work and how we deal with it. I can already say, we swear a lot and do a lot of prayers. So if you are uncomfortable with anything, just go out for a minute outside these doors. DO NOT FOLLOW OR DISTURB US AT ALL. AND I MEAN EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM! WHAT WE DO IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS!"

I drank some coke, because after that speech my throat was completely dry. Then I walked to a seat and sat down next to Dad. The room was deathly quietly. I looked at dad, but saw something behind him and everyone heard me say: "Who are you, sweetie?"

She answered so clearly that everyone could hear: "I am Mary!"

I smiled as she disappeared with wind blowing through my hair. Dad held my hand, as the principal said: "You are all welcome to come and see Paranormal State Live on Friday 6 PM to 3 AM in the cafeteria. Now you can go!"

Everyone except the Cullen's left, but Dad told them to leave. Angela and Ben came up and said that it didn't matter to them if I was older and different they still wanted me as their older friend. I was so happy to hear that.

Dad said: "We have to invite the La Push people too, Bells. Let's go down there to tell them as well. We went to our car, when Edward grabbed my hand. I flinched and glared at him as we drove off.

I told Dad everything and showed him what Edward did at night in my room. Dad fumed silently. I backed off, for dad pissed off isn't funny at all. We arrived a few minutes later, and a still pissed off dad helped me out and we walked up to the Black's door, where a tall, Native American man opened the door and let us in. He introduced himself as Sam Uley. I greeted him with a handshake, and slight hug to his fiancée, Leah.

We went into the living room, and sat down waiting for the others to arrive. Leah gave me a coke, as Dad got a beer. After about a half an hour everyone was here, and Billy asked: "So what is this about and who is she?"

I stood up to my full length of 5"8 and said: "You know me as Bella Swan, but in reality I am Bella Buell. For why I lied about is because I was to be protected from my husband's demonic stalker. Yes, a paranormal demon from hell is stalking my husband and yes I am a married woman and happily so. I came here for protection. Dad and mom were in on it to let me play this naive, plain Bella Swan with brown eyes and hair. And I am so sorry that I had to deceive you all. I really am, but it was necessary."

Sam and Emily just smiled letting me know it was ok, so did everyone else except Jacob and Billy. Dad scowled at their stupidity, as he told them what that Edward Cullen is doing to me. A plague that stalks me even into my room.

Just as we got up to leave, Jacob said: "So there truly could never be something between us?"

I growled before saying: "Are you really that dumb or deaf, Jacob Daniel Black? Really? I just told you all my darkest secret and all you fucking care about is if we ever had a chance. No way in hell would we ever have a chance! I only ever saw you as an annoying little brother or cousin who wouldn't let go of his stupid childhood crush on someone that is nearly 7 years older than you are. If you are going to be like this, you will never find anyone to love or cherish. For me, I cherish and love my husband, a lot! And I am more mature and older than you are, so fuck off, Jacob!"

Then dad and I went home.

2 days later the team arrived and we met up at the school. I ran into my husband's open arms and we kissed so passionately that we fell down onto the grass. We couldn't help but to laughing as Sergey and Katrina helped us to stand up. I hugged everyone.

When I was finished with greeting everyone, Ryan took me aside, and said: "You are so beautiful, my Bella!" I blushed and kissed him again.

"God I missed you so much, Ry!" I had tears into my eyes, as he hugged me closer, just holding me. I was finally home again.

We went back to the others just as Dad was telling the others of Edward and Jacob. Ryan was pissed that someone had tried to do that with his wife, so he held me closer and I enjoyed it.

_So how will it all go? Will Edward try to do anything? How will the public react on what they are doing there?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Ryan and Bella laid in their bed sleeping, when they woke up by a loud smashing sound. It sounded like windows breaking.

Dad ran into our room and said: "Call the guys, Bells! There is someone downstairs!"

I nodded and took picked up my phone from the night stand. I dialed the number and waited for someone to answer as Ry closed the window and locked the door.

Ry came back and sat down next to me. Dad stood by the door, bat ready!

Finally someone picked up and said: "Yeah, hello chief!"

I said: "Hey it is Bella, Dad asked me to call you. Someone broke into our home! The three of us are in my room on second floor. We locked the door to be safe from whatever is downstairs. Can you come as soon as possible, please?"

He said: "We are on our way! Stay where you are until we give the all clear to come out!"

I agreed and hung up and told dad what he had said and what we should do until they say it is safe to come out.

After 10 minutes we could heat cars arriving. I don't believe the intruder could hear with all the noise he was making, but I heard it.

The front door opened with a bang, and a voice said: "Put your hands in the air and turn around slowly! Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for breaking and entering in Chief Swan's house, and scaring the hell out of them!"

We could hear a struggle, but eventually everything in the house went quiet, though we could hear them outside, placing Edward in one of the cars.

Their were footsteps on the stairs and then a knock on the door, and someone said: "Charlie, Bella, it is ok to come out now! It's all clear!"

Dad recognized the voice and opened the door to let him in. He saw it was me, Dad and Ryan in my room.

He said hello to my husband, as Dad charged Edward with criminal breaking and entering. Then the policemen who took him drove off with him in their car, and the others stayed behind to see that no one else would do the same during the night.

Ry and I went back to sleep again, and only woke up at 10 AM.

Dad told me that we had to go to the station to give our own statement of the nights events and we both agreed. Dad also said that I had to tell them of the other nights that Edward had been inside without me knowing until one night when dad was gone to do his job and I woke up to see Edward there and me yelling at him to get out and closing my windows and doors.

I could only hope that both dad and Ry would take it well...

Please review of what you think please!


End file.
